


Love at first bite

by Nekomancer666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Past Abuse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Shameless Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, lonely naruto, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancer666/pseuds/Nekomancer666
Summary: Sakura’s party was actually a pretty interesting event… except for the fact that everyone was literally hooking up except for Naruto. Not that that was his goal in coming. He came to help support his friends, to have a good time, to not feel lonely. Yet here he was. Lonely.orNaruto hooks up with a cute stranger at a Halloween themed valentine's party.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Halloween in winter

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a thing and couldn't stop myself from writing this!!! why not replace Valentines day with another Halloween?

Naruto and Kiba made their way up to Sakura’s home feeling absolutely out of place each time one of the passing neighbors looked at them suspiciously. He couldn’t blame them, it was the middle of February and they were walking around like it was Halloween… Which technically it was.

Sakura had had the bright idea of throwing a Halloween party on Valentine’s day for all their single friends. The idea caught on quickly with their group of friends since most of them were single and Valentine’s day was depressing as shit as a single adult. To make things even better, everyone attending had to wear a randomly picked couples costume that was predetermined by the party’s host, Sakura herself, to help as conversation starters. Normally you would think that her best friend Naruto, would have an advantage at getting a cool costume but no. Here he was standing in front of her nicely decorated home dressed as prince charming. He stopped in front of the door hesitating to knock, the music was already so loud, would anyone even here them?

“Hurry up man, it’s cold as balls out here”, Kiba said impatiently. 

Naruto looked at his friend dressed as a wolf shivering as the cold February wind picked up and debated on not knocking just to mess with him.

“How are you even cold with all that fur on?”

“First off, it’s fucking February bro, I haven’t seen the sun for days so I’m pretty sure it’s permanently winter at this point. And second,” he stepped closer to his friend and adjusted the other’s collar sweetly, “it’s your own fault for letting Sakura pick your couples costume. It’s fucking lame but too late to fix that now so hurry up and knock.”  
Naruto looked down at his prince charming costume. He felt like a giant tool but he had promised Sakura that he would wear the damn thing, so she didn’t end up with some random trying to hook up with her tonight. Even though it was her idea, she still only had eyes for Ino.

“Why did you even agree to that anyways?” Kiba laughed and poked at him when he said nothing. “I bet it's because Sakura asked and she’s scary.”

“Says the guy dressed like a giant gross dog” Naruto knocked on the door suppressing a slight shiver, he really missed the sun.

Kiba scoffed. “See while you were busy dressing up like a douche, I did some planning. I have it under good authority that Hinata is in there, dressed as little red riding hood. One look at me, and I’m in. Conversation city.”

Naruto laughed and tried turning the nob to the door when no one answered. No luck, it was locked. 

“Seriously, is it really that hard to start a conversation with her?” he said sounding a little frustrated that he had to knock again.

“Yes! She’s so shy and I get so tongue tied, it always ends up an absolute mess. I worked really hard on this plan, praise me Naruuuu.” He whined the last part, leaning all his weight on the blond, making Naruto laugh and shrug him off.

“How do you even know that she’s here or even what she’s wearing, stalker?” He knocked louder this time while pressing the doorbell.

“Neji told me,” he said so matter of factly.

Naruto busted out laughing again, “Neji hates you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Neji loves me.”

Naruto just blinked a few times looking at his poor dumb friend. A few things Neji was famous for was, being super scary, being Hinata’s cousin, and being overprotective of his cousin. Kiba was an idiot. Naruto shook his head and finally rang the doorbell again, moments later Ino opened the door dressed like Tinkerbell. 

“Hey, weird costume Naruto”, Ino said with a giggle. ”Hey, Sakura.” Ino called over her shoulder signaling for the pink haired girl to take a look, “Looks like prince charming is looking for his princess tonight” she said stepping aside to let the two in. She was obviously already drunk.

“Yep, that was the plan apparently.” Naruto said glaring at the pink haired girl standing next to her conveniently dressed at Peter Pan. 

“No offense but you look like a douche,” Ino said laughing and grimacing. “I’m gonna go grab us some drinks,” she said placing a hand on Sakura’s shoulder in an overly friendly way making the other woman blush slightly.

“What the hell Sakura?” Naruto said harshly as soon as the blond woman was out of ear shot.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just when I saw her costume I panicked and thought that this was my chance, you know, so I asked Hinata to trade me costumes.”

Kiba who had been laughing at Naruto’s expense straightened up at the mention of the dark haired girls name.

“Wait, Hinata is here already?” Sakura nodded indifferently. “And she’s dressed as a princess?”

“Yeah, poor girl. My dress was way small on her in the top area, good thing it’s low cut so she doesn’t suffocate,” Sakura said smiling slyly.

“Naruto, trade me costumes now!” the brunette demanded tugging on his shoulders.

“I thought I looked like a douche,” he teased.

“Shut up and just trade me.”

“Actually, it might be funnier if you didn’t,” both men looked at Sakura, “Karin is here and she’s dressed like little red riding hood and honestly, watching her flirt with Kiba would definitely make my night.”

“Mine too” Naruto laughed.

“Nooooo, she’s so scary and aggressively sexual.” Naruto and Sakura laughed again. “It’s not funny, I’m pretty sure she’s like a power top or something, if that’s even possibly a thing.” They laughed harder, “You guys are fucked up.” It was no secret that Karin could be a bit much.

“Ok, ok, I’ll trade you costumes” Naruto said wiping a tear off his face, “but there’s no way in hell I’m wearing that now. Karin is technically my distant cousin and it kind of creeps me out that she likes to remind me of that fact whenever I see her. Do you have anything else I can wear?” he asked turning to Sakura putting his hands together in a pleaful manner.

“Yeah, I have the perfect thing!”

The three hurried up the stairs to the master bedroom at the end of the hall where Sakura began to dig through her closet.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror hanging on Sakura’s wall after changing into a now pink prince costume. Somehow, it looked more whimsical and a lot less douchey than his previous costume.

“I think pink might be my color,” he said smoothing out the pink fabric with his hands, taking in his own reflection. the costume was a bit tight, but it accentuated his broad shoulders and fit figure quite nicely. “Why do you even have this?”

“Ino and I did a Prince Bubblegum and Fiona the Human cosplay at the last con for her insta followers, plus Temari was there selling her Prince Bubblegum and Fiona fanfics” she said straightening out his shoulders. “When I wore it, I had to wear a crazy amount of inserts in my shoes to make me look taller and shoulder pads, but you really fill it out much better than I did” she joked.

"Sure you did" Kiba joked earning himself a punch to the arm from an angry Sakura. She always hated jokes about her manly figure and monster strength so Naruto wasn't surprised at her reaction. He was also not surprised by Kiba's yelp, she did have a hobby of boxing so it really was his fault for even mentioning it.

“Girls are fucking weird,” Kiba said shaking his head and rubbing his arm. He was now dressed in the prince charming outfit and it didn’t look too bad on him. He stood up confidently from Sakura’s bed and approached Naruto who was now adjusting his small crown. “I feel like you’re missing something…”

“Hold on.” Sakura paused looking at him with her head cocked to the side trying to figure out what was missing. “The hair! I have some pink temporary spray on dye, hold on!” she squealed running to her closet. She came back holding a small can that resembled hair spray and got to work on Naruto’s hair.

"Why do you even have that if your hair is already pink?" Kiba asked but just got a glare from Sakura, she was probably still angry about his earlier comment.

After the quick costume change the three headed back down to the party. The music was loud and the house was now getting pretty crowded. Naruto brushed away some fake spider webbing that tangled on his hand on the way down from the stairs, looking around to see how many of the parties guests he actually knew.

“Wow, you sure know a lot of people Sakura” Kiba said reading Naruto’s mind.

“Well Valentine’s day just kind of sucks when your older and too busy with work to find a partner, so I invited a few co-workers and friends,” she said looking away.

“So you work with all these people?” Naruto asked sensing there was something she wasn't telling him.

“Not all of them, Ino may have posted some stuff on social media about it,” she shrugged.

“You let complete strangers in your house?” Kiba shouted in surprise.

“Is that why the door was locked?” Naruto asked in a slightly annoyed and worried tone. He honestly didn’t know why Sakura liked Ino so much. She was shallow and had been mean to Sakura most of their childhood from what Naruto had heard. 

“It’s fine ok. What’s the worse that can happen? We’re all adults here you know.” 

He exhaled frustratedly, the last thing he wanted to do was get into it with her at her own party but her attitude was kind of pissing him off. She knew that Ino liked to use her, she knew that Ino took advantage of her feelings for her, and she knew that this would piss him off, just like he knew that saying all that to her would just cause them to fight and not talk for days… He hated not talking to his friends. It would be more torture for him than for her if that happened. Why punish himself just because she’s thinking with her dick. He tried to calm himself down, he couldn’t help the frustration and the hurt that he felt when she did stuff like this. 

Ino walked back up to them and tossed her arm around Sakura.

“Sakura, come take pictures of me next to all your cute decorations so I can post them online.”

“We’re kinda busy Ino, why don’t you ask Shikamaru or Sai?” Naruto said doing his best to not let his annoyance seep out.

“Shika said that it was stupid and he didn’t want to and I put Sai on door duty so that I could actually enjoy the party.” She glared at Naruto as she took another drink from her red disposable cup.

“I don’t mind,” Sakura said cheerfully. “Don’t wait up for me guys” she said walking off with Ino all too enthusiastically making Naruto curse under his breath.

He was brutally reminded that they were nothing more than friends yet again. And even then, he was replaceable. Or maybe he just felt more like a placeholder, offering her comfort and support until she replaced him completely. The thought gave him a pang in his heart. Oh well, at least he still had Kiba.

“There she is!” Kiba stumbled but straightened himself out smoothly, he gestured over towards the living room. It wasn’t hard to notice her in the tight dress that slightly resembled snow white's she was stuffed into. 

“Calm down and just go talk to her,” the pink prince said placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder in a reassuring way. Kiba was such a pure guy, even if it meant that Naruto would spend the night friendless and dateless with no chance of meeting anyone, he was determined to help him talk to the girl of his dreams. Watching the way he lit up when ever he saw her just made his heart glow. He wanted that someday and it was honestly nice to see that stuff like that actually existed. 

“What if she thinks I planned this and calls me a stalker?” Kiba asked face full of worry.

“You did plan this, and you are a stalker” Naruto chuckled. Kiba frowned at that. “Fine, I’ll go with you. I was supposed to be Sakura’s wingman, but I guess I could be yours instead.”

“Oh man, that was really shitty of her to do that. I mean you dressed up all douchey for her and she ditched you for that psycho attention seeking….”  
Naruto laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. Kiba was really a good guy.

“Its fine, I don’t mind. But if you still feel bad about it after tonight, name one of your kids after me after you guys get married,” he said jokingly.

“Thanks bro. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Well if Neji shows up, you’re on your own so don’t thank me yet,” he said looking around. It was weird not seeing him nearby. He always followed Hinata around like an overly protective body guard.

Kiba quickly looked around for the dark haired man. “Don’t worry Kibs, I’ll go talk to her and I’ll wave you over when the coast is clear.”

Naruto walked up to Hinata and gave her a little bow, playing the part of a prince making the dark-haired girl giggle. Sakura wasn’t kidding about how tight the top of her princess dress was. 

“Oh hey Hinata, I didn’t know you were gonna be here. Where’s Neji?” he asked looking around at anything that wasn't her exposed top.

“Hello Naruto” she giggled a little when she saw he wasn’t trying to look at her. He was always like this, such a gentleman. “Neji actually left already, father called him back to work so he left almost as soon as we got here.”

“Oh no, was he your ride home?”

“Yeah but it’s fine, I’m sure I can just call a cab to pick me up later.”

“Or… you could just ask Kiba. He was the one who brought me but I don’t plan on going home alone tonight if you know what I mean” he winked at her making her giggle again and smack his arm.

“Oh Naruto.”

“Plus, what a coincidence,” Naruto began to look around for Kiba, “you two seem to be wearing a couple’s costume, you’re not stalking my friend now are you Hinata?” he said jokingly.

“S-stalk?” Hinata’s face grew bright red and she looked down at her hands and began to fidget with the bottom of her dress. “Well, when I traded Sakura costumes, she did mention that he might be wearing a prince costume,” she said in nearly a whisper. P-please don’t tell him though. I don’t want him to think I’m creepy.”

Naruto let out an amused exhale and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with a look of worry. He just smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I doubt that there is anything you could do that he would find creepy.”

After waving Kiba over, Naruto had a couple laughs with the two of them trying to set a comfortable atmosphere before he decided to leave, letting them hit it off was the least he could do. They both obviously had a thing for each other, and it was sickeningly sweet. It reminded him of the way his parents were, before they died. The thought still stung even after all these years. The only comforting thing about their death was that they had died together, even if they did leave him behind at such a young age. 

He looked over his shoulder once more to see the smile and mouthed thank you from Kiba, and the slight blush from Hinata when he caught her staring at the brunette. It warmed his heart a bit, at least his friends wouldn’t be spending Valentines day alone. 

Sakura’s party was actually a pretty interesting event… except for the fact that everyone was literally hooking up except for Naruto. Not that that was his goal in coming. He came to help support his friends, to have a good time, to not feel lonely. Yet here he was. Lonely. 

He made his way to the guest room towards the back of the house wearing a hula lei and carrying a ukulele that he confiscated from Choji earlier right before he had left with some exotic looking girl dressed as a ninja. Seeing most of his friends find a happy ending to their night was nice but at the same time kind of really sucked. Stumbling slightly he sloshed his brightly colored sweet mixed drink, he laughed mockingly at himself. He felt pathetic throwing himself a pity party, or maybe it was just because he was starting to feel slightly buzzed. He didn’t usually drink but it was Halloween, kinda. He also didn’t realize his drink would be so strong but that’s what he got letting Sai of all people mix it for him. He decided to take his drink to the spare bedroom, he knew that Sakura wouldn’t mind, besides, she owed him for ditching him. He sat on the bed and exhaled all his frustration. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous and bitter, he hated being alone. It wasn't that he was the type to constantly need validation from others, it was more like being alone forced him to think about things he didn't want to. Things his friends could and would never understand.


	2. Dance Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wasn't one for parties or dressing up but anything was better than having to hide in his room and pretend he couldn't hear his brother in the next room with his dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the inspiration for this chapter tittle is no other than Ghost's Dance Macabre. Hope you guys like it.

Sasuke had tagged along with his friend to this ridiculous party. He didn’t really believe Suigetsu when he said it was going to be a costume party, seriously, who has a Halloween party in February? Sasuke realized it wasn't a jok when his friend picked him up dressed in black robes carrying a lightsaber on his belt. He took one look at Sasuke and demanded to know where his costume was, Sasuke just shrugged and lazily tugged on his lip exposing a fang.

“Lame, you didn’t even put any thought into that costume,” he gestured towards the raven’s flannel shirt and ripped jeans.  
It was true but he’d never admit that. 

“I don’t want to hear that from the most basic looking sith lord anyone has ever seen” he scoffed crossing his arms. The whole thing was last minute anyways so why should he care?"

“Then why even come in the first place?” Suigetsu asked rolling his eyes.

“It’s better than staying home and having to hide in my room pretending that my older brother isn’t in the next room doing stuff to his dinner date.” The thought made him shiver. 

The street was pretty crowded forcing them to park a few streets over. The walk was nice and quiet, not counting the strange looks Suigetsu was getting for his costume. The moon was full and nearly blinding but still beautiful, the air was crisp but the cold didn't seem to bother the two men very much. It was true that Sasuke hated parties, always had, but tonight felt different.

They knocked on the door to the house noticing all the fake spiders and tacky Halloween decorations littering the yard. Sasuke wondered how pissed off the neighbors must have been when who ever lived there did this. The music was loud but not loud enough for their knocks to be unheard, he could already feel himself getting annoyed even before the door opened.

The door abruptly opened revealing a dark-haired pale man wearing a butler’s costume. 

“Can I help you boys?” he said looking between the two.

“Umm… yeah, we’re here for the party.” Suigetsu said rolling his eyes.

“Party?” the butler looked confused, “What party?”

Sasuke scoffed seeing Suigetsu start to get annoyed.

“The party.. You know, the party that’s clearly happening behind you” he said angrily. 

The man stood in the doorway for a few seconds thinking then smiled a fake smile, “Oh, right, you mean this party? Why didn’t you say so. We’ve been expecting you…” he said creepily looking towards Sasuke.

The two just looked at each other skeptically, who was this guy?

“I’m just kidding, I don’t even know you guys but Karin said she had friends coming so I had to mess with you guys. Come on in” he said laughing. Sasuke and Suigetsu stepped in the house instantly spotting Karin. She was preying on some guy dressed as a power ranger, it didn't take long for her to notice them.

“Sasuke!!!!!” she screamed running over and pushing Suigetsu out of the way, completely ignoring him when he protested. “I’m so glad you came. Do you like my costume? I picked it out especially for you once I heard that you wanted to come.” She leaned in closer to him pressing her nonexistent cleavage up. She looked over at a woman dressed as peter pan and shouted, “Thanks for throwing such a killer party Sakura. These are my friends, the ones I told you about.”

“Let me guess, Sasuke” she said pointing to the raven “And Suigetsu?” she asked pointing to the other. "Karin told me so much about you guys, I'm surprised I was able to guess right since she doesn't ever want to show me pictures of you guys."

"Tbh, you don't ever want to look at the pics she has on her phone, once time she showed me a picture of her cousin and I instinctively swiped on the next picture without thinking and to this day, I can't look at hot dog buns without feeling traumatized," Suigestsu said teasingly making Karin blush and smack him hard.

"Oh my god Sui, you're the one who forwarded me that picture, don't even pretend to be a victim."

Sasuke just shook his head, he remembered the picture because unfortunately Suigetsu had sent it to him as well. Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu annoyed, he really hoped this was not going to be how his entire night went. Not long after Peter Pan, who Sasuke figured he was going to refer to her as all night because he didn't even bother listening to her name, was joined by a very drunk looking Tinker Bell, she didn't hesitate in trying to feel up his biceps two seconds after walking up, which earned him a nasty looking glare from Peter Pan. He had begun to weigh out the possibility of walking in on his brother doing fuck knows what if he left the party now and how badly it would scar him. 

After ditching Karin and Suigetsu, Sasuke walked through the house carefully examining his surroundings, the last thing he wanted was to be left alone with drunken idiots who wanted to comment on his super lame hipster vampire costume but what did he expect coming to a singles Halloween party on fucking Valentine’s day? He scoffed thinking about how much fun Suigetsu was having hunting in a place like this which was stupid, places like these were disgusting and dangerous for hunting in. 

If Sasuke were being completely honest, he preferred getting his meals in a safer healthier fashion, from Karin. Every few weeks Karin, who worked with Peter Pan at the hospital, would just slip him a few bags of blood and the problem was solved. She was even kind enough to sort out his different types so he had a little variety. He couldn’t understand Suigetsu’s thirst, to him it was an unnecessary risk that could one expose him or even them, or two lead to some troublesome cleaning. Blood was a pain, sure it was easy to get out with just a little peroxide but fuck was it messy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he just hoped that the idiot didn’t go overboard and make some kind of scene because then he’d have to step in and help clean it up and unlike Suigetsu he had a family to worry about. Well technically just his brother but he supposed if things ever did get too hairy Itatchi wouldn’t question picking up and moving or even taking care of the problem himself. He was kind of scary like that. Same with Karin, from what Sasuke knew about her she had been around for a couple hundred years and was a pro at starting over and blending into society, she even had distant relatives that she stayed in touch with. Well, actually just the one at the moment, one that was supposed to be at this party in fact.

Lost in thought, someone had bumped into him nearly making Sasuke drop his empty cup that he had been carrying around like a prop so not to draw too much attention to himself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t spill your drink, did I? If I did, can I get you a new one?” He seemed nice but still an idiot. 

Sasuke fought the urge to tell him to go fuck himself since he vaguely remembered Karin saying something about her relative coming dressed as a douchey looking prince. Sasuke took a glance at the idiot in front of him, loud, clumsy, hanging out with a princess… definitely related to Karin. She made it very clear to both he and Suigetsu that this guy was off limits so he shrugged off his annoyance and stepped away. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said scowling and walking off, maybe it would just be better to find an empty room to hang out in to pass the time until it was safe to go back home. 

Soon enough he found himself walking through the empty hallway, gravitating towards a room towards the back of the house. The hall was dark but with his enhanced vision he could see as if it were day. 

Halfway down the hall, he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. 

“and that’s because I wanna be your favorite boy… I wanna be the one that makes your day, the one you think about as you lie awake….”

The lights in the room were dimly lit by a side table lamp maybe but he couldn’t be sure until he got closer. The room was far enough away from the rest of the party that the only sound that could be heard was the faint strumming of what sounded like an acoustic guitar of some sort. He approached cautiously and stood in front of the slightly ajar door, pushing it open slightly more to get a better listen and maybe even a glimpse at the person playing inside.

“I’ll be your biggest fan and you’ll be mine…..” Sasuke pressed the door open a bit more, still slowly, not even realizing that he was trespassing into someone’s private space. He leaned into the doorway feeling drawn into the room by the man’s beautiful voice, his words were smooth and cheerful, but he couldn’t help the chill of sadness he felt when listening. He pushed further into the room seeing a figure clad in pink strumming away on the bed. “and I can’t wait to be your number one…”

His shoulders were broad, and he was toned and muscular, he looked like he was probably the type to play sports in high school, maybe even still did on the weekends or maybe he was the type to work out regularly. Which ever it was, Sasuke couldn’t help but appreciated it. The man adjusted himself further onto the bed, tuning the small instrument in his hands, still not realizing he had an audience. 

Sasuke’s heart felt like it could have skipped eight beats at once, if it could still beat that is. As soon as he saw the mysterious man’s face, he couldn't help but think he was handsome. Strong jaw, pink plump lips, beautiful eyes…

He leaned back on the bed and began strumming again, “I should’ve stayed at hooome, ‘cause right now I see all these people who love me, but I still feel alone…. Can’t help but check my phone…”

The man stopped for a second and locked eyes with Sasuke and that's all it took for the pale male to slam the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song that our lovely prince is singing is actually more like the cavetown cover of best friend, the original is by red orange county I believe. I just thought it perfectly summed up how lonely our Naru was feeling.


	3. Don't want my fangs too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is met with a challenge, plus.... Smut, smut, smut.... and maybe some blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, there is some blood and smut in this chapter... the whole chapter pretty much is smut. Enjoy. POV starts out with Sasuke then switches to Naruto.

Hearing his voice was like a sirens call. The moment the strumming stopped Sasuke was drowning in a sea of blue. He quickly closed the door behind him with out even thinking. 

That’s right, for the first time in his existence, he wasn’t thinking, and it felt good. It was almost like he was watching himself from outside of his body. He watched as he climbed into the stranger’s lap, he watched himself throw his head back when the man grabbed his ass, and stood by listening to their heated kisses and heady moans.

His pale cold skin practically vibrated each time he felt plump warm lips nipped and sucked at his neck and jaw.

He really had no idea what had gotten into him, he never let himself get carried away, not even when he was starving would he allow his instincts to take over. His canines grazed along the man’s jaw, making him moan in a deliciously soft tone. The stranger pulled him closer, devouring his lips in a passionate kiss again. He hummed into it, god this felt so good. He pushed his tongue deeper into the other man’s mouth coaxing another intoxicating moan.

Hearing the loneliness in his song did something to the raven-haired man. He was calling out for help, he was hurt and Sasuke couldn’t stand it, he didn’t want him to hurt or feel alone. What a weird feeling, for the first time in his life, he found himself caring for someone other than his brother. It wasn’t even like it was a conscious choice, it was more his instincts than anything else and that kind of pissed Sasuke off.

His fangs grazed over the man’s neck again, this time it made him buck his hips up into Sasuke. Feeling how turned on it made him gave him a feeling of satisfaction, like a sense of control in the chaos that his lust was making him act on. He wanted more, more pleasure, more satisfaction, more control. He began sliding his tongue over the man’s pulse near his windpipe. God was his taste and smell intoxicating.

If he wanted to, he could just rip it open and drink his entire being but that wouldn’t satisfy this weird hunger that he was experiencing. Feeling strong hands grab his hips, holding him in place while he bucked up again into Sasuke surprised him, making him nip at the tender exposed flesh a little harder than he meant to, drawing a little bit of blood.

Fuck. He didn’t mean to do that. The warm delicious drops made their way down the man’s neck, pooling in his collarbone. He couldn’t even stop himself if he tried. He quickly lapped up the warm drops not wanting them to go to waste.

“Vampires are kind of hot” the stranger said, face heated, lips swollen and bruised from their intense kissing. The site of his lust filled expression brought Sasuke back from his lust blown mistake.

“Vampire?” shit.

Sasuke licked at his now exposed fang, they were definitely sticking out. They must have grown during their make out session. He clicked his tongue annoyed and looked away, who was he kidding, he wasn’t in control. What the hell was he doing? He looked back towards the nameless stranger, feeling the heat pool in his lower stomach. This was soo confusing and new, technically he wasn’t capable of producing heat. Was he? 

He looked at the man again, eyes drinking in his flushed face, strong jaw, broad shoulders, and he shivered feeling the strong grip on his hips. He knew he should get up and leave but, how could he? He knew he could never have a future with anyone without damning them to an eternity of living, but what was so wrong with a one-night stand? It was Valentine’s day, as long as they didn’t know each other, it should be fine.

“Sasuke right?”

Fuck. Was this idiot trying to ruin the mood? It was a little odd how he knew his name but Sasuke didn’t think much about it, or more like he didn’t want to. For all he knew they could’ve gone to the same high school, or maybe they had run into each other at a party during his more carefree days, before his brother got sick, before his parents passed away. Who knew? But thinking about it was definitely not something he wanted to do.

“Who cares.” He began removing the man’s clothes, undoing each button slowly and carefully while hungrily staring into those blue eyes, challenging him to stop him or to continue talking. Each time his fingers brushed warm flesh, his nonexistent heartbeat raced. It was addicting.

“Naru…” was all he could get out before Sasuke smashed his lips into his again.

“I didn’t ask” he leaned down and kissed him roughly again and again, hardly letting him up for air. He didn’t want to know his name. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Halfway through their make out session it finally clicked.

Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha that went to high school with him, the same one that spent all his free time in the art room or in the library. The one that waited until all the other boys were out of the locker room before changing after gym. The same Sasuke Uchiha that never once gave anyone the time of day. The one that stopped going to school junior year and seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

Naruto couldn’t believe it, this was definitely the best night of his life. 

“Sasuke right?” The raven-haired man just glared at him. 

“Who cares.” 

Rude. Did he not remember Naruto? Of course he did, right?

“Naru..” he tried to get out but was shut down by another deliciously heated kiss. 

“I didn’t ask.” 

He knew he should be angry, that he should push him off and tell him to go fuck himself, the bastard was soo full of himself. Who the hell did he think he was, treating Naruto this way?

Naruto moaned feeling the aggressive way Sasuke nipped and bit him. Fuck was this a turn on. It was like his high school wet dream come true, how could he walk away from this.

Sasuke pushed him back on the bed and nearly tore his pants clear off in a single tug. 

Fuck, when did he get the rest of his clothes off?

Sasuke stood about him completely naked wearing nothing but those sexy pair of vampire fangs. Naruto could feel himself get even harder at the thought of feeling him bite into his flesh with those on. He pulled Sasuke down on top of him, flipping their positions so he was now nestled between the raven’s legs, grinding his length against him making him shudder and curse, watching his eyes roll up in pleasure from the friction.

No, instead of walking out, hurt that his high school crush didn’t remember him, he was going to stay and make sure this bastard never forgot him.

He bit aggressively at Sasuke’s neck, making him squirm and pant while his cock pushed against him wanting more friction. If the bastard was into vampire play, then that’s what he was going to get. He continued to assault the paler man’s skin, not caring if he left marks, the moans that each bite made were heavy and full of pleasure. He worked his way down Sasuke’s body, tasting and caressing every inch of him, exploring and memorizing every beautiful feature, he never wanted to forget this. He loved the way Sasuke reacted to his touches, his licks, his bites. His hands ran up his thighs, pulling them apart, taking in the embarrassed pout that came on the other man’s face when he drank in his exposed compromising position. 

God damn was he beautiful, spread open for Naruto to admire, and admire he did. He placed his hands on Sasuke’s hips, bracing them as he took him into his mouth entirely. His dick jumped feeling Sasuke buck into his mouth. He hummed in delight seeing him fall apart with every lick and swirl of his tongue.

Sasuke looked down at him, eyes half lidded, dazed from the pleasure of being devoured. He couldn’t hold back it seemed because the next moment Naruto felt both of the raven’s hands take hold of his hair, holding him in place while he proceeded to thrust harshly into his mouth. The pleasure began to pool in Naruto’s stomach as he felt his pupils dilate with lust. 

“Naru…” Sasuke managed to moan before releasing into the other man’s mouth.

Naruto didn’t mind taking in all his seed into his mouth, in fact it only added to his arousal. He swallowed the thick pleasure, making sure Sasuke watched as he licked his lips in a predatory way.

“Fuck,” Sasuke let out a heated exhale, looking down at Naruto with a blissed-out erotic look on his face. Seeing Naruto take all of him without batting an eye must have been a turn on because he was beginning to become hard again.

Naruto smirked, pushing Sasuke’s legs up he began to lick at his entrance making him arch his back and release another heady moan. He gripped Sasuke’s firm thighs, licking harshly, pressing into him just a little more each time, teasing his sensitive hole. 

Sasuke lifted both hands to his face to stifle his moans only to be stopped by Naruto. He grabbed onto the paler man’s wrists, holding them at his sides, forcing him to let his voice out while Naruto continued to assault his responsive opening. 

“You like hearing your own voice don’t you teme?” he laughed quietly when he was met with a glare. The old nickname he had for the Uchiha went unrecognized. That was fine, Naruto was not going to be discouraged.

“Idiot. Don’t stop,” he panted, making Naruto wonder what else he could get the bastard to say. Of course, that was exactly the response he was expecting. The damn bastard. Naruto was definitely sure he still didn’t remember him. 

Naruto reached over to the side table next to the bed pulling open the drawer. He carefully pulled out a bottle of lube, kissing Sasuke again to keep the arousal going, he coated his fingers and began to press carefully into the raven’s entrance. 

Sasuke gasped in pleasure, trying again to hold in his moans, fighting to keep what little control he was holding on to. 

Naruto of course took this as a challenge. He positioned himself between Sasuke’s legs again, pushing one leg up to his chest he slid his finger up to the second knuckle, enjoying the way he squeezed and grasped his finger tightly while he felt around for the right spot. Sasuke bucked his hips hard signaling when he found it. He smiled and pulled the raven’s hand away from his mouth again when he tried to hide his expression.

“I want to hear your voice.” Again, he was met with another glare. 

Fine, if that’s how it was going to be. He pressed a second finger into him, using both to caress his prostate with a little more control against the tightening muscles that spasmed with pleasure. 

Sasuke let out a low sexy growl, arching his back beautifully while pressing back into Naruto’s hot strong digits. He pressed again, enjoying the squeeze around them. 

“Sas… fuck you’re so damn beautiful.”

Sasuke looked at him eyes half lidded, face flushed, drool threatening to spill from his mouth from the heaving pants that he couldn’t fight. He was close again, Naruto could see it.

He took his two digits and started to scissor them, carefully stretching out his tight hole. Once he could feel Sasuke was relaxed enough, he slid in a third finger.

“Fuck” his brows scrunched together, Naruto was getting close himself, just from bringing the Uchiha to climax and watching the way he trembled underneath him from just his touch. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Sasuke’s twitching entrance.

“Hurry idiot,” Sasuke panted the words in an urgency that only Naruto understood at this point. He was on the verge of cumming right on the spot, so he slowly pressed in. Sasuke was not as patient as he was, he felt the raven wrap his legs around his hips forcing him to slam down into him, skewering himself on Naruto’s dick, they both gasped in pleasure.

After a few seconds, Sasuke released him, allowing him to move. He held the raven’s hips in place while he found a pleasurable pace, angling himself just right to hit Sasuke’s sensitive spot. When the tip of his length brushed against it, he felt his whole-body squeeze around him, but he was still trying to suppress his moans. This was starting to annoy Naruto, so he began to thrust harder and faster, hitting the spot directly with more force. Still nothing, he could see Sasuke was enjoying it, he feel his body trembling with pleasure, he could feel the way he ground down on him, the way he arched his back, the way his insides squeezed around him, but still the raven refused to let his voice out. Instead he was biting his lip so hard, blood was beginning to drip from his mouth where his fang had punctured his lip. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap, letting Sasuke slip down to the hilt. He watched as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head with pleasure. He took the opportunity and kissed him hard and passionately, licking at the wound on his lip, soothing it while thrusting up into him. 

This finally coaxed some rich moans from Sasuke, he finally lost himself to the pleasure and began straddling Naruto, wrapping his legs around his waist, sitting in a lotus position. Doing this made it easy to reach the deepest parts of Sasuke while giving the raven enough power to control his own movements, which he did. Holding onto Naruto’s shoulders he began to rock his hips, enjoying the way Naruto's girth stretched him out and reached all his favorite spots. 

Naruto could tell he was enjoying it as much as he was since now he was taking the lead, letting his own weeping member rub in between the both of them while he moved his hips with more force. Feeling Sasuke's member leaking onto his bare sweat slickened skin, he pulled him in closer, placing one strong arm around his waist giving him support while he gripped the raven’s aching member with his free hand. 

He felt Sasuke’s pace quicken, becoming more sporadic with each pump he gave him. Naruto was close, god was he close, but he refused to finish before Sasuke did, for the second time.

“Fuck, S’ke, I’m so close. If you keep going, I’m gonna …” he whispered into his ear, giving him the encouragement he needed to help him finish. 

“Good,” Sasuke looked into his blue eyes with lust blown pupils so dilate his eyes looked completely black.

Naruto tightened his grip and pumped faster, finally bringing Sasuke to climax. Feeling him release all over them both sent him over the edge as well. He grasped Sasuke’s hips in a bruising manner and continued to thrust until he had released every drop of himself, feeling the tight heat squeeze around him, milking him completely.

Sasuke slumped forward, letting his head rest on Naruto’s broad, kiss bruised and bitten shoulder, completely boneless. 

His breathing was labored, his black fringed bangs sticking to his forehead, his skin glistening with sweat. Naruto laid him back onto the bed and smiled smugly. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha was going to forget the name Naruto Uzamaki after this. Believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing sexy stuff. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading and please excuse my typos.


	4. Teenage angst has paid off well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke does a walk of shame and has time to reflect on who exactly he spent most of the night with. He recalls some unpleasant memories but makes up for it with some "self-care".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am no vampire expert, even though I've seen every episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and read a few Ann Rice novels, but I did do some research. Unfortunately I won't touch a whole bunch on the vampire stuff, at least not this chapter too much. Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter and just as a warning, there is some mention of abuse, nothing too dark I don't think. To make up for it, I tossed in some more smut so if you don't like any of that, sorry, there is backstory mixed in there though.

Sasuke slowly awoke to a warmth on his back. It was pleasant and golden, soothing in a reminiscent kind of way. It was like he fell asleep in the warm glow of the afternoon sun.

The sun?

He sat up in a panic, startling the body next to him. It was still dark out, thank fuck. He heard a grumble as large tan arms wrapped around him, pulling him back to the warm comfort of the bed. 

“S’ke, come back to sleep.” The voice next to him pouted. “No one uses this room but me so it’s fine.”

He allowed the man to pull him into a warm comfortable embrace, going over how he got here. 

He turned to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at the man that brought him such extreme pleasure that he had to bite his own lip to keep from devouring him, or at least tearing into him and ruining the moment. It had been so long since he slept with anyone, and even though one-night stands were something he was no stranger to, it had been a few years since he had actually shared a bed with someone. 

He turned his body more to examine the sleeping face. It was dark but he could still see, one of the things he appreciated about his undead state, particularly more now than ever. His eyes drank in his appearance, admiring how beautiful he was. 

Naruto.

The name came to him while his body was wrapped tightly around the other man mid coitus, more precisely when he noticed pink dripping down his forehead, from the sweat they both worked up in their steamy throws, revealing a few blond locks under the pink paint. Of course, the other give away was hearing Naruto utter the term ‘teme’, only one person had ever dared to call him that.

His eyes took in every line and curve of Naruto’s sleeping face, he was still handsome but lost some of the boyish looks he displayed in high school. His face wasn’t as round and innocent anymore, instead it was more defined and chiseled. Naruto had absolutely aged well. 

His thoughts flashed back to earlier that night, the way Naruto’s body filled him completely with heat and lust. It was almost like a carnal desire to submit and be devoured by him. 

Then he remembered the taste of his blood. He felt horrified and embarrassed remembering how he tasted him…. Or worse. His eyes widened, he remembered how Naruto had lapped the blood off his bitten lip.

This was a mistake. Shit. He was technically still new to being a vampire so he wasn’t sure of how it worked. When he was turned, he remembered it was an exchange of blood, but how much blood was minimally required? 

Fuck. 

How stupid could he be allowing himself to lose control. He looked over at the place that he grazed the other man’s neck while in a frenzy of lust. No trace of a mark, probably from the saliva in his mouth when he licked over it. 

He calmed himself down and focused. 

There. 

His pulse was still present. That was good. The last thing he needed was for this idiot to be following him around for eternity. Then again....

He felt a little disappointed but brushed that off quickly. What was he thinking?

He needed to hurry up and leave. 

He carefully pulled himself out of Naruto’s sleeping embrace, regretting that he wasn’t going to be able to feel it again, and searched for his torn jeans and shirt. Checking his phone, 4 am, good… there was still time.

He pulled on his clothes, looking back at Naruto’s sleeping golden form. He felt weirdly hesitant leaving him, one-night stands were never like this before, for some reason it kind of felt wrong to just leave without saying anything. Maybe it was because he knew Naruto? 

He cracked open the door careful not to wake the sleeping man. The music was still going but it sounded like most of the party died down. As he closed the door behind him, he took one last look at Naruto. How could this idiot have such a strange pull on him? 

Maybe he was just lonely?

Suigetsu was hanging out near the back door wearing a giant grin noticing his disheveled appearance.

“Didn't expect to see you doing a walk of shame. Sink your teeth into anything interesting?” he asked wriggling his brows. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed past him. “You were gone for an awfully long time Sasuke. You sure you didn’t decide to get a little snack?” Sasuke nearly groaned at the lame pun. 

Like he would ever tell Suigetsu about his hookups, he was a total creep about that kind of stuff, just like Karin.

"Let's just go," he said opening up the back door. "My brother is probably waiting so let's hurry."

They walked through the back yard and hopped the fence effortlessly heading in the direction of the car.

“Come on man, don’t be like that,” he nudged the other man with his arm in a teasing manner. 

Sasuke thought about it then sighed.

“Have you ever accidentally…. Tasted someone before?” he finally asked looking straigh ahead at the car that was coming into eyesight. He knew it was a mistake to ask as soon as he said it but he was curious. He had never wanted to give in to these desires before but being a vampire, it had to be common. 

“I thought you found the idea of feeding off of people disgusting?” 

“Not feed… taste…” he snapped. 

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke waiting for clarification but was met with more silence. He hated how Sasuke did this but was used to it, he took his keys out of his pocket, ready to unlock the doors shaking his head in amusement. In the few years that he’s known Sasuke, he had never shown interest in anyone or anything besides his brother. 

“This person must have been something special to catch the great Sasuke Uchiha’s eye. Maybe I should have a taste as well…” 

Sasuke slammed Suigetsu’s door shut before he could open it completely, glaring at him in a predatory way, letting out a low growl.

“Fuck, calm down. I was just kidding.” He stepped back looking at his friend. “Don’t tell me you found someone you’re seriously interested in.”

“Forget about it.” 

“Look, it’s not a big deal. I get it, transitioning into our lifestyle is hard after a few years, eternity sounds lonely after the glamor and excitement fall away.”

“Tch” Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. Even though he initially thought that was the case, hearing it from the white haired man really annoyed him. That was definitely not what this was. 

“Look, it happens to all of us at some point. In fact, it's easier to lose control than you think, just tell me if we got to go back and clean up. I mean the last thing you want is someone finding out about you then it getting back to Orochimaru.”

“Don't worry, he was too stupid to notice this wasn't a costume.”

“I knew that wasn’t a costume!”

Sasuke sighed again, sometimes he forgot how annoying his friend could be.

“Wait… did you say he?” Suigetsu asked with a smirk. 

Sasuke arrived home, quietly closing the door behind him. 

After their parents died, the house seemed to feel bigger, but somehow more comforting than ever. He’d be lying if he said he still didn’t hate living here but at least he still had his brother. 

He toed his shoes off taking notice of the other pairs left by the entrance.

Great. 

“Otouto, you’re back late.” Itatchi peaked his head out from the kitchen. 

“Or are you early, hmm?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Deidara seemed to be hanging around a lot lately. He got on Sasuke’s nerves, always being loud, talking about his art, and bringing his snobby art friends around. But maybe this was a good thing, it kept his brother busy and out of his business. He loved his brother but the older Uchiha could be a bit overbearing.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed,” Sasuke said pushing past the two aiming for the stairs.

“Vampires don’t get tired, hmm?” Deidara said in amusement, “Or did you happen to have more fun at that costume party than you intended?” 

Sasuke said nothing, stopping to glare in slight embarrassment at the blond man in front of him. His eyes flicked over to his brother who was standing next to him wondering if he could read the expression on his face. Itachi just raised a brow in Sasuke’s direction while offering the other man a full wine glass. He hated when they ganged up on him, which is exactly what would happen if he stayed.

“Whatever,” Sasuke grumbled, ignoring the two men smirking at him. He wasn’t a child anymore, so it annoyed the hell out of him when they teased him. It annoyed him even more knowing that his brother somehow probably already knew about his night without him even saying anything.

He made his way to his room ignoring the other two, slamming his door loud enough for them to know that he didn’t want to be disturbed. 

He didn’t normally act like this but whenever Deidara was with his brother, it was hard not to act like a teenager. Growing up being 7 years apart and with a strict upbringing, Sasuke hardly saw his brother let alone got the chance to act in the way siblings usually would and somehow Deidara seemed to be very good at provoking the two Uchihas into falling into that type of behavior.

The man was a nuisance. 

Most of Sasuke’s early memories were of a lonely childhood with no one around except his brother so he grew to rely and idolize the older Uchiha, but once Itachi hit middle school age, their parents insisted on sending him away to some expensive boarding school where he stayed until Sasuke was in high school. But even after his return, he hardly had any free time to spend with his brother thanks to their parents pushing him to fill every free minute of his schedule studying or working towards something that would bring him recognition or some type of award. Anything to prove he came from an elite family.

He walked over to his bookshelf and started digging around through the books he had neatly organized on the shelves. It took a few minutes, but he found what he was looking for, his old yearbook from Konaha Prep. It was his sophomore yearbook, not the last year he went to school but the last yearbook he bothered to get, or more like the last one his parents pushed for him to buy. 

He remembered how freshman year was full of memories of him still trying to keep his parents happy, full of club activities and sports events. He remembered how much pressure he had to endure just to keep them happy, yet still he never once got the recognition or praise his brother seemed to get, even when Itachi wasn’t around his parents were constantly comparing the two.

Sasuke never hated his brother for it, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but it still hurt and forced him to try and prove himself. It was like a horrible cycle that he had no chance of beating.

Sophomore year was a little easier, his parents seemed to ease up on the reigns, allowing him to go out and do more since they were preoccupied with other things. At the time, he didn’t know it was due to his brother falling ill with stomach cancer. His parents made sure to keep that a secret from everyone, including him. It was just like their father, never able to admit to anyone that a member of the Uchiha family was weak. 

They never bothered checking in to see if Sasuke was really attending club activities or school events, so he took advantage of it. At first, he would just go out to cafés or bookstores, nothing too extreme. He would read and drink coffee, not having to force himself to interact with anyone for some kind of social gain or drive himself to keep up the honor student act. It was like a breath of fresh air in the suffocating life he was forced to live. 

Junior year was when it had gotten bad. After Itachi’s illness had become more severe, their parents had begun to give up hope on his recovery bringing their attention back to the younger son. That’s when they started noticing that his grades were not as perfect as they were led to believe, and that Sasuke had in fact not been in any extra curricular activities since freshmen year. At this point they were continuing to keep Itachi’s condition a secret, isolating him to his room so even when Sasuke was home, he had no idea what was going on. He still felt guilty thinking back on it. 

His father was furious when he found out, and his mother had long since seemed to be checked out, concerned with other things and too busy to acknowledge him. That’s when the noose felt like it was getting tighter on his neck and his father tried to force him back into his role of the good son. He remembered being angry and thinking ‘Why start to care now?’

Of course, he refused, it was his life and he felt like his sanity and mental health was way more important than what his father’s employees or business partner’s opinions were. 

That’s when the abuse started.

Sasuke tried to tell himself that it was just his father’s way of feeling like he still had power over him when his other son was clearly dying, but it was hard to humanize the man after everything he had done. 

At the time he didn’t understand it though, he figured it was just their distorted ideals of keeping up the appearance of a perfect family. He remembered thinking that he would never understand why they were like that. All he knew was that those things seemed to be more important than he was. 

Sasuke had always been a good son but never good enough and all he got in return for all his hard work was the never-ending feeling of falling short, so he decided to give up. His rebellious behavior led him to arguments with his father that turned into more than just yelling. He could still recall the freeing feeling of telling his father to go fuck himself, and in return feeling his father’s fist smash into his face. 

He remembered the shock and hurt he felt when his mother cleaned him up, telling him that it was his own fault for angering Fugaku. That was the moment he knew that he couldn’t trust anyone, anger and rage filled him to the point that he began pushing the little bit of people he had in his life away, including his brother. His attitude began to decline, and the arguments just became more frequent. 

He ended up missing more days than he’d like because of that, his mother wouldn’t let him out of the house if the swelling and bruises were noticeable or unable to be covered up by clothing or makeup. His father always tried to keep it to areas that Sasuke could cover up or hide but occasionally he wouldn’t hold back, trying to make his point. 

These fights are what drove the youngest Uchiha to start picking up strangers as an excuse to stay out all night. 

At first, it started when an older woman approached him at the café he liked to frequent, she had noticed his bloody lip and asked if he would like to go somewhere to clean up. He ended up sleeping with her a few times until she broke things off afraid that her boyfriend would find out. He didn’t care though, for him it was just an excuse to not go home.

After that, he started trying out other places to pick up strangers realizing how easy it was since he was young and good looking. He started hanging around bars that didn’t bother carding, clubs, even park bathrooms. He would pick up men and woman, it didn’t matter to him. It gave him such a sense of control that he couldn’t get anywhere else in his life.  
Eventually it stopped, but not until after his parents died. Undeniably, by then, he had already stopped going to school. He left behind no friends or any real valued memories.

He opened the book flipping through pages, stopping once he got to the sports section. He looked over the smiling young faces not seeing his own. That’s right, he had quit soccer the previous year along with everything else so he wouldn’t find himself in any of these pictures. From what he could remember, the bright haired bastard had joined nearly all the clubs and sports that he quit but he still couldn’t remember how they knew each other, just that they did. 

He looked down at the pictures seeing a goofy looking blond Naruto, grinning like an idiot, posing in nearly half of the photos chosen for the spread.

Sasuke furrowed his brows trying to remember all the crap he worked so hard to forget, he didn’t remember sharing any classes with him, mostly because he was in all honors classes. He didn’t share any clubs or sports with him, he quit before the idiot joined. Sharing any common friends was also out of the question since Sasuke kept mainly to himself the last 2 years he truly attended. 

He looked closer at the pages. Then he remembered, they shared gym, that’s why he couldn’t place him sooner. He hated gym.

Sasuke scowled remembering how he had to wait until all the other boys left before he could change. It was a pain having to avoid anyone seeing the bruises that covered his body back then. He shook away those memories and focused back on the handsome young face that lit up the whole page.

Naruto. 

How could he forget the loudest person in any room he walked into? He remembered how annoying it was being anywhere near the other kid, he was always the center of attention, which was the opposite of what Sasuke wanted to be.

It touched his ego to know that after so many years he still remembered Sasuke, or more that he even knew his name. Sasuke spent most of high school hiding out in places he knew people wouldn’t engage him in. He liked being alone, it was easier to not explain his homelife or his bad attitude. When he stopped going to school, he figured no one would miss him, that it would go unnoticed. It was such a weirdly warm feeling to know that out of all people, Naruto remembered him.

His face blushed thinking about the strong arms that pulled him back into bed just a few hours ago, they really had grown since high school. He smiled smugly thinking about it, the most popular guy in school, the over achieving class clown, most likely the prom king at one point or another, had not only remembered him but called his name out multiple times while embracing him. 

He had never experienced that before. Sasuke’s whole sexual experiences had been made up of strangers, one-night stands, or hot quickies in bathroom stalls at clubs. He had never given those strangers the opportunity to hold him though, it was usually the other way around. He had always been the one in control, the one to enter them and make them completely lose themselves, so why did he let Naruto … No, he didn’t let Naruto, Naruto effortlessly made him lose his mind.

He felt the heat from his face spread, such a weird feeling, not just because he was undead but mostly because even as a human, he had hardly ever reacted this way to anything. 

He could still remember the way Naruto’s skin, lips, and blood tasted, even if it was just a few drops it was like heaven. He wouldn’t be forgetting the taste anytime soon, along with the way his musk smelled, both sweet and citrusy, and the way his strong hands gripped him firmly, nearly splitting him in half when he entered him. 

Fuck, his dick was hard now just from thinking about it. He reached into his pants and thumbed over the leaking spot forming in his boxers. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help but picture those blue eyes that pierced through him, so mesmerizing. He bit his free hand trying not to let out a sound as he began to stroke himself, trying to remember exactly how Naruto did it. 

He stroked himself softly, thumbing over the pre, smearing it over the rest of his member then gripped the base of it firmly. He exhaled heavily mimicking the way Naruto stroked him perfectly. He wondered if that was how he liked to touch himself or maybe that was how others have touched him?

He clicked his tongue in annoyance then focused harder on trying to feel as good as he did before. 

Eyes still closed he could practically picture himself back in that room again. He looked down at his leaking member then closed his eyes again, imagining Naruto’s hand around him, pumping him faster. It was like a switch was flicked in his mind making his fantasy feel as real as the real thing. 

Large tan hands embraced him while he continued to stroke. He shivered feeling a warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“S’ke, you’re so fucking hot.”

Fuck, hearing his voice made his length grow.

He had never jerked off before while thinking of someone so vividly, but he swore he could even feel that satisfying heat that radiated off the other man as he held him from behind. He swore that he could even smell his scent. 

He took his free hand from his mouth and licked his lips letting two digits slide into his mouth. He moved the tip of his tongue around them imitating the way Naruto had moved his tongue earlier when he took Sasuke completely into his mouth.

With spit slickened fingers, he entered himself from behind, carefully spreading himself the way Naruto had, working himself up while imagining it was tan fingers entering him and not his own.

“That’s right S’ke, you liked being teased, don’t you?” the voice echoed into his ear.

Ignoring the smugness in the voice, he desperately searched for that wonderful spot that Naruto seemed to find with ease, when his finger brushed against it. His hips bucked into his hand excitedly and he swore he could almost hear Naruto laugh his stupid smug laugh right into his ear.

Something about the idea of the blonde idiot watching him make a mess out of himself was both a turn on and extremely annoying. It was embarrassing but exciting in a messed up confusing way. 

Brushing over the spot again he panted heavily, speeding up each stroke, concentrating on picturing Naruto. His lips pressing into the back of his neck, working their way down his neck to his shoulders. He could practically feel his gaze hungrily baring into him, devouring him, all of him. 

He let out a whimper, wanting more, wishing he could feel the real thing. He was soo close. 

‘That’s it teme, let me hear you moan.’

Finally.

As the white-hot heat coiled into his stomach, he gripped the base of his length tightly, dragging out his orgasm in a breathtakingly satisfying way as he clenched his balls. Watching the slow spurts of white dirty his hand and shirt. That’s right, he hadn’t even undressed completely yet. 

He groaned wiping his hands on his already dirtied shirt and carefully undressed, tossing his clothes into the laundry and heading for his attached bathroom. He really needed a shower to calm himself down but once he was under the water, his thoughts drifted back to Naruto. He regrettably ended up jerking off once more. 

Finally finishing his shower, he toweled off and headed back towards his bed. Dropping down heavily, he tossed his towel towards the rest of his laundry, only to miss and knock over the yearbook that started all of this. He walked over to it, bending down to pick it up when he noticed the page fell open to his picture. He looked so …. Unhappy. Before he could close it and toss it back on his desk his eye caught a familiar smiling face farther down on the same page. He glanced at the picture carefully, noticing for the first time the name printed underneath it.

Naruto Uzumaki.

**Uzumaki.**

Fuck. Karin was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I don't know if you guys were aware but there's a thing called blood bonding, it's what happens when a vampire and human swap some blood, not enough to turn anyone of course, but it's enough to form a mental connection between the two. Also, sorry for any typos and for how long it took to get this out. My cat died recently (Thursday), she was sick for a while and unfortunately lost her fight with cancer. She will be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys like it. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
